The present invention relates to the field of communication. More particularly, this invention relates to telephone communication devices and a method of silently communicating an incoming call to a person located remote from the telephone receiver. The audible signal system of the telephone is disconnected and replaced by a wireless receiver worn by the person expecting a call. The wireless receiver gives the wearer a non-audible signal to indicate the presence of the incoming call.
Conventional telephones generally have a ringer or an audible signal system to announce an incoming call. However, the audible signal (bell, buzzer, tone, etc.) can disturb others, such as sleeping partners, children or guests. The ringing telephone often disrupts important home or business events.
In addition, the range of an audible signal is severely limited and can be drowned out by other noises. For instance, many teenagers are eager to receive incoming telephone calls. However, they are often engrossed in listening to loud music in their rooms or wearing a portable stereo device such as a "Walkman."
The basic telephone having an audible incoming call signaling system is well known in the art. So are pagers, which receive calls from a telephone and display a number for the carrier to call in order to retrieve a message. However, none of these devices utilize a non-audible detector located remotely from the receiver to replace or supplant the audible signal system of the receiver.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a non-audible method for communicating the presence of an incoming call at a remote telephone receiver.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wireless receiver capable of sensing the existence of an incoming call at a remote telephone receiver, and having a vibration device thereon for notifying the carrier of the incoming call without actuating the audible signal system of the telephone receiver.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wireless receiver capable of sensing the existence of an incoming call at a remote telephone receiver, and having a strobe light device thereon for notifying the carrier of the incoming call without actuating the audible signal system of the telephone receiver.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method of communicating an incoming signal that will alert the carrier of an incoming call received while he/she is outside the audible range of the receiver.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method of communicating an incoming call despite the noise level surrounding the carrier.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method of communicating an incoming call which will not disturb a sleeping baby or spouse who is in close proximity to the telephone receiver.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a personal vibrating communicator worn around the wrist of the carrier to alert the carrier of incoming telephone calls.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method of communicating an incoming call which will give the carrier a greater mobility and flexibility in his/her activities without missing incoming telephone calls.
These and other objects will become apparent based upon the drawings, description, and claims which follow.